The Lost Story 1:Forbidden is an Invitation
by PyroRoxie
Summary: Miyako and Indigo are 1st year students at Hogwarts.They don't know what wait for them in the dark corridors. As they break through house prejudices,magic, and a past that will haunt the future they will find a way to save the world or die trying! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Miyako Pov)

I walked up to the train station with my duffel bag slung over my shoulder. I walked through the wall they had told us to go through to get to Platform 9 3/4. Strange to walk through a wall. I saw the line to get on the Hogwarts express. No way in hell was I waiting in that line. I slipped steathily through the crowd. I took care that my bag didn't bump anyone. I did manage to get on the train relatively first. I was on and seated so I watched the others walk by. They still seemed like such children. Even the ones that were maybe 17 or 18. Perhaps it was their happy, giddy attitude. They were acting like life was such a great thing. Maybe because I was only eleven and yet had seen so much of the ugly side of the world that I was scarred, or at least my outlook was.

I sighed and flipped my dark hair back into a ponytail. As I finished a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a lot of baggage came into my compartment. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?" she asked with a smile. I raised an eyebrow. She took that as my consent for her to sit down, which it wasn't. She pushed her bags into the overhead compartment and sat with a sigh. She extended a hand toward me. "Hi! I'm Indigo Casson." I raised my eyebrow even higher. If this continued all year my eyebrow would fall off my face. I ignored her hand but reluctantly said, "Miyako Wakahisa."

She frowned, "You're forgien aren't you?" I nodded, "Japanese." She nodded and smiled, "Sounds interesting." I grunted. She sighed and kept quiet for about a minute then said something about being excited for school and so on and so on. I ignored this talkitive kid. Finally the food trolley came. I think she bought one of everything. She contiually tried to get me to eat something, but sweet things weren't my style. Not on enough we reached the castle school. Apparently the first years had to follow some bearded man and sail across the lake on little boats that would probably sink if you go in the wrong way. It made me wonder what this school's budget would be like.

I glanced into the water once. I saw the moonlight reflect off of something. I shook my head and forgot about it. When we reached the castle we dumped our stuff in some hall and crowded in the reception area waiting to be sorted. "I'm so excited but so nervous," the Casson girl squeeled. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't afraid or excited. I felt nothing. I was ready.

(Indigo Pov)

"Do you think they have a test? My brother said that we have to complete some sort of challenge like turning desks into goats or something. Perhaps he was kidding," I said watching the girl with the black hair, Miyako. I had to get her to approve a nicname. Well I guess I had seven years to think one up and get it accepted.

We waited for a bit until a rather severe looking lady came in. She looked liked she was only 30 or so but she had the look of someone you shouldn't mess around with. "I'm Professor Smith. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts," she introduced herself. Professor Smith spoke briefly of the school and the sorting hat, the means of how we would be sorted. Apparently the sorting hat was able to get inside your head and tell what house you should be in. I half sighed knowing that I wouldn't have to preform some aweful test but I couldn't get rid of my nerves.

What if I was sorted into Slytherin? How then would I be able to face my parents, and my brother, Sam? Gryffindor wasn't bad I think it would be a good house to be in and Ravenclaw was similiar. Hufflepuff would be disapointing but at leas the people looked alright.

Professor Smith led us out to the Great Hall. I searched for the red and gold table to wave at my brother, Sam. He waved back and the sorting hat began to sing. "I hope we're in the same house Mimi," I attempeted a first nicname and reached to squeeze her hand. She moved her hand away and looked down at me with a horrified expression. Well that was one nicname off the list. Professor Smith started calling out names and I could only partially take in my surroundings. The cieling reflected the clear evening sky. There were four different tables with very different people in each.

The Slytherin table was scowling at everything with such vigor I retracted slightly. The Gryffindors were a much pleasanter looking bunch and I saw a few encouraging smiles. The Hufflepuffs looked lovely as well, some were looking eagerly at their plates as if just waiting for food to appear. The Ravenclaw table looked nice too and I found that my heart lept at the thought of being part of such a group.

My name was called and I walked nervously forward. I stumbled a bit and everyone chuckled. I smiled despite my nerves and sat on the stool. Professor Smith set the hat on my head. Well you're a smart one aren't you? said a voice in my head. I almost jumped. Thanks, I thought back. This amused that hat. It muttered to itself for a few moments then it called out in a very loud voice, "RAVENCLAW!" Now it was Miyako's turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Miyako's pov)

I watched as the Casson girl was sorted. I sighed as I waited. Having the last name of Wakahisa ensured that you were last in everything, even life, well maybe with life the name had nothing to do with it. Who knows? I glanced around at the tables as I waited. The Gryffindors looked friendly, but they were probaly the type of people who would try to fix or change me. Then there were the Ravenclaws. The smart ones. They probably thought that they were better than everyone else, in fact I knew they did. None of them would even meet my golden eyes. I shuddered as I saw the HufflePuff table. They looked happy and jumpy and hyper. If I was sorted into that house I would promptly throw myself off the astonomy tower. Then the table in the darkest corner caught my eye. The Slytherins. Everyone seemed to hate them for some reason, but as I looked on some of them looked me in the eye. We assessed each other for a few moments then nodded judging each other's worth respectable. That house they would understand me.

Then I noticed that I was the last one standing. "Wakahisa, Miyako," the Smith lady called. I flicked my hair off my shoulder and strode haughtily up to the stool and sat. She set that hat on my head. Then I heard a voice in my head, "Strange girl, with hurt in your past. Interesting." I knew immediately that it was the hat that was in my mind. "Get the hell out of my head!" I growled at it. It chuckled, "Anger, spirit of a rebel, but underneath the hard layers ther-"

"ENOUGH! Just sort me already, for god's sake!" I yelled in my mind. It sighed then said in a loud voice, "SLYTHERIN!" I swore, "Make me deaf why don't you?" I thought to it. I saw the Casson girl look at me sadly. I ignored her and walked over to the table. I went to sit in an empty seat but a boy put his hand there. "Sorry someone is sitting here," he sneered up at me. I put my hand on the side of his head and dug my finger into his skin. Then I threw him off the seat. I sat on his seat. I looked down at him as he tried to recover from bumping his head. "Thank you for giving me your seat. You are such a gentleman."

(Indigo pov)

I sat at the Ravenclaw table trying to maintain the look that I wasn't dying from happiness but failing. Another first year was sitting next to me. She was looking as awestruck as I felt. "Hey," I said looking at her. She blushed and tugged at her long blonde hair. "Hey," she said trying to look me in the eye but getting nervous at the last minute. Aw she's shy, I thought. I continued the conversation, "My name's Indigo," I said smiling at her. "I'm Lucy. I'm muggle born." she said the last bit quickly with a nervous smile. "Cool! My mum and dad are both wizards, but I always thought that it would be cool to come from a muggle family," I said thinking of ipods and electric lights. "Really?" Lucy asked looking relieved. "I was told no one likes muggle borns." Lucy was looking nervously at the Slytherin table. "Oh just ignore them. They don't know what they say," I said as my stomach clenched as I saw Miyako talking to an intimidating black haired boy.

"Great,' Lucy beamed at me. We hit it off right away talking about classes we were taking and teachers we wanted to get. At some point after the main part of the feast students crossed through the hall to mingle with other houses. I told Lucy that I'd be back and went to see how Miyako was doing in Slytherin. Twice I almost turned back but I continued I reached where Miyako was sitting I noticed that she looked ammused at my arrival. "Hey," I said smiling at her trying to ignore the glares of the other Slytherins. When Miyako said nothing but just smirked at me I tugged at my robes trying to draw attenttion away from myself. Then a Ravenclaw prefect came over.

"Hey we're all heading up to the common room, coming?" he asked. I nodded and waved goodbye to Miyako. "See you in class," I the prefect Lucy came over. "Hey ready," she asked.I nodded eager to get to the common room. The other first years were talking amongst themselves as well. So there was a lovely buzz in the air. Finally we reached the common room. Mindy, the prefect, explained that you had to answer a question to get into the common room. This place was amazing but I was too tired to look around too much. So Lucy and I went straight to our dorm. The last thought I had before I fell asleep that night was, so this is Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Miyako Pov)

After Casson had left with her house prefect the boy I had knocked out of his chair sneered. "Is that Ravenclaw a friend of yours?" I glared at him then looked after Casson. "No she's just another person." He nodded. Then the Slytherin prefect came over. "Ok people time to get your asses in gear!" We followed the boy reluctantly. He took us to the dungeon area of the school. Apparently that was where we were going to be living. I knew I'd end up in some sort of jail cell some day I just didn't know that it would be for going to school.

"To get inside to the common room and dorms you have to speak a password. This semester's password is Mudblood." I made my way to the front of the mob. "Don't you think that's a bit cliche and insulting?" I sneered. He turned me. "Who gives a damn if its cliche and why would it offend you?" I chuckled then flashed my golden eyes at him. "Why do you think?" He frowned, "Your a mudblood?" I winked and made a finger gun at him. "You got it."

He drew his wand and lunged at me. I ducked, reached upward and grabbed his wrists. I held tight to them like a vice. Then I brought my knee up to his face. He fell backwards as I let him go clutching his face. His face was now bruised and covered with blood from a broken nose. He was surrounded by his friends and admirerers. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground to eye level with me. "Remember I can kill you in at least a hundred ways and never get caught by wizarding or muggle police," I growled my eyes blazing. Then I turned toward the rest of the house. "I joined this house because I thought they respected power not bloodlines." I threw the prefect back to the ground.

I stepped up to the door. "Mudblood," I said and strode in with one finger in the air. I was the first one in the girl's dorm so I picked the bed in the back corner of the room near the window. The other girls filed in. They all tried to keep their was fine by me. The girls in the three beds closest to mine were brown haired Suzzane, blonde Lila, and red head Kelly. I unpacked my bag. Three shirts one pair of jeans and athletic sweatpants, leather jacket, and biker gloves. Then my most precious possession my katana (japanese sword). I hung it above my bed and cast a protective charm around it. I snapped the curtain around my bed shut. I took off my clothes and pulled on my sweatpants and left on a bra. I pulled the covers over my body and folded my arms behind my behind my head to look up at the cieling. "Hogwarts," I sighed. "My kind of hellhole."

(Indigo Pov)

I took a bed next to Lucy so we could whisper into the night. However we fell asleep pretty quickly. Morning came quickly and Lucy woke me by throwing a pillow at me. "Five more minutes," I mumbled and heard another first yeat Betsy laugh. I rolled out of bed and grabbed my robes. Lucy followed me to the shower stalls all the way we talked about magic and how it had come about. We got to breakfast and I ran to my brother Sam. "Hey," I said and quickly added, "This is my friend Lucy." Lucy smiled and waved. "Hey sis, Ravenclaw? Well not half as good as Gryffindor but that'll do." I rolled my eyes at him and replied, "Thanks." He nodded and ran off to see his friends.

Lucy and I sat down next to each other and started to eat our toast. I found myself looking over at the Slytherin table where Miyako sat sort of alone. She caught my eye. I smiled and waved at her. She quickly looked away. I shrugged it off and Lucy and I talked about all sorts of things. At some point we finished eating and returned to the common room to get our bags. The first class we had was potions with the Slytherins. I thought about Miyako then more disturbingly about the other Slytherins. Lucy and I arrived a bit early and the two of us found seats next to each other. Professor Slughorn smiled at us and we smiled back. A few Slytherins arrived and gave us nasty glares. We smiled at them and they just rolled their eyes. Miyako was one of the last to come in. She sat in the back of the classroom.

Class started. I listened intently. Professor Slughorn spoke about this year's ciriculum and such. He let us out about fifteen minutes early and I told Lucy I'd be right back. I took off to catch up with Miyako. "Hey," I panted. She paused for a moment but didn't turn back and ignored me. "Hey!"I repeated maybe she hadn't heard me. I ran up in front of her. She stopped then looked away, " I heard you the first time." With that she walked around me. "Alright see you later!" I called after her. Lucy found me and raised her eyebrow. "Slytherin." She nodded. That was all the explanation that was needed.

Author's Notes; Hey peoples i would appreciate a review because well frankly I'm getting a little depressed-Indigo/ Ya she is depressed she came crying to me in class today so just give her a review already-Miyako


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:Miyako-This is my account so I guess I have to apologize for being late in other words Casson won't let me out of this chair until I do so here we go. Sorry for being late blah blah it's all because Casson kidnaped the notebook. Indy-What she means to say is that please don't stop reading just because this is late we really love all of our loyal readers. Miyako-So say you. Indy- Better to just ignore her.

Chapter 4:

(Miyako's Pov)

Yes, I had seen Casson at breakfast. Yes, I had also seen her in class. It was just...well, I had always been alone. I wasn't sure how to act if someone actually wanted to be friends with me and it wasn't during duress. Damn! I was so pathetic. I cursed at myself (swearing I didn't cast a spell on myself, bakas). My next class was History of Magic with the ghost teacher Binns. It was good that I didn't have to pay attention because I had a lot to think about. Not that I would have paid attention anyway.

I wanted to be Casson's friend, but I was also afraid to trust her or anyone for that matter. I had been betrayed by my mother when I was born and now if I happened to have someone befriend me I ended up betraying them whether I wanted to or not. So for everyone's good I had stayed alone. If I became friends with Casson I would undoubtly hurt her. It would be better for both of us if I could just keep my distance. I pulled my robes closer around my body.

"I hope your not going to be sick from the infections in your dirty blood," said Ryan, the boy I had pushed out of his seat last night at dinner. I kicked the chair out from under him leisurely. I was beginning to think this might turn into a tradition. After that class was over the first year Slytherins went to Transfiguration. Smith explained our sylabus. I was bored and still had a lot on my mind. Finally lunch was here. Great (sarcasm)!I sat in the far corner of the Slytherin Table with my back to the wall. Then Casson waved with her usual smile. I walked out to the courtyard to finish my lunch. I wished for a friend all while knowing that solitude would be all I would ever know.

(Indigo's Pov)

After lunch Lucy and I went to charms and then Herbology. There was nothing to report there. I took notes and and answered questions. Next Lucy and I had Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). In my class were none other than the Slytherins. I had gone all day being Miss Perfect and minding my manners now I guess I wouldn't have to. Not like anyone in Slytherin would ever have a civil conversation with me other than Miyako...maybe. We arrived to class and Professor Malfoy was assigning seats. He put me beside Miyako and some other tall Slytherin boy.

"Hey Miyako, we're sitting together! Isn't this great?"I said with a smile. I heard the boy next to me snort so I turned to him. "Hi my name's Indigo. What's yours?" In return he ignored me and turned away. Miyako looked like she was debating something with herself as the Professor started to speak. I paid attention and kept my hand in the air to answer questions. He picked on me, "Yes, Miss Granger." I politely corrected him, "It's Casson, sir. And the answer to your question is Yes." Professor Malfoy accepted my answer. Shortly after the class ended.

"Bye Miyako," I called after her. She nodded slightly. Another Ravenclaw first year, Tammi, asked in a snobby tone, "Is that Slytherin your friend?" Lucy was making her way to me and Miyako was heading down the hall fast enough to show she had heard Tammi. I answered quickly so she would hear. "What? Of course we are silly."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:Indy: Hey guess what my chapter was written in light up pen! It was glowing and everything! Teehee /Miyako-Casson no one cares. /Indy-You don't know that./ Miyako-Hn.

CHapter 5:

(Miyako's Pov)

I froze in my tracks. Casson said I was her...friend? I ran away into the bathroom and turned on the water. I splashed water into my face. What was wrong with me? I had never needed or wanted a friend before. So what had changed? Someone wanted to be friends with me, that's what had changed. No one had wanted to be friends with me before.

I knew that if I let Casson get close to me I'd probably end up hurting her. I sighed and turned off the water. "Who's there," a voice said from one of the stalls. I turned around to see a ghost girl, meaning I could see the wall through her stomach, she was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform. "You tell me who you are first," I replied. "Myrtle," she frowned. "Miyako." She floated down to my height. "Now what are you doing in my bathroom?"I raised an eyebrow. "Your bathroom? I don't think so. However I'm thinking if you must know." She glowered at me but turned away, "I'm a ghost so I can't do anything about what you do." She sounded so pouty. She went back to her stall.

I went to the door. "Well, thank you for the use of your bathroom." Before she could answer I was on my way. I walked to the Great Hall for dinner. I heard some of the older students talking about Quidditch tryouts. It sounded like that might be fun. Worth a shot.

(Miyako-Damn that was short!)

(Indigo's Pov)

Being who I was I went right into the common room and studied into dinner. I finished up my homework and Lucy and I went to the Great Hall to eat. I found Sam first so we could talk about our first days. Sam and I talked for a bit then we went to our separate tables. Lucy and I sat together and we ate quickly so we could go see the libary. After dinner I went over to say hello and good night to Miyako who seemed almost civil, almost.

The libary was a magical place(no pun intended). I could hardly breathe. "Wow," Lucy said for the both of us. We found the librabrian and started befriending her. We got her to show us around and she didn't seem to mind us. A bit later Sam and his friends came in. "Sam. In a Library. I never thought I'd see the day." I said in mock awe. "Except for every summer mum would make me take you." Sam said rolling his eyes. "Yeah so why are you here now?" I asked. "Homework," one of his friends said dully.

"Aww, Lucy and I already finished ours."I said a bit of a bragging tone in my voice. Sam laughed, "Ravenclaw." and his friends agreed. Though I could have sworn I heard one say, "The smart ones are always hot." Or that could just be the stress of the first day getting to me.

Author's Notes: Miyako-Did you just get a stalker?/Indy-No I don't know, but lover is a nicer word./Miyako-Really*evil thoughts/Indy-Whatever you're thinking I don't want to know./Miyako-Baka./Indy-What does that mean?/Miyako-...nevermind.


End file.
